


The Person That Hyunjin Hates The Most

by tinywrite_r



Series: BlockBerry High [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin (Loona), 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Loona - Freeform, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywrite_r/pseuds/tinywrite_r
Summary: A 2jin Love/Hate Story





	The Person That Hyunjin Hates The Most

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, let's just pretend that age doesn't exist and all the LOONA members are part of the same class hehe.
> 
> EDIT: I have officially turned this into a series. Stay tuned to find out which couple in BlockBerry High would be featured in the next story. Any guesses? Comment below!! Follow me on twitter @_tinywriter to see updates!

"Kim Hyunjin?"

"Hyunjin?"

"Hyun?"

" _Jinnie?_ "

" _Kim?_ "

"Kim Hyunjin!" Jeon Heejin calls out a certain girl's name to the mirror in front of her for the nth time this morning. "Yeah, that sounds more natural." She gives herself an approving nod.

This has been a daily routine for Heejin since she discovered her newfound feelings for the other girl. They have been in the same friend group in school for the last 3 years when suddenly, no warning signs, no symptoms, no indicators - she just found herself mad crushing on the other girl.

Well, not really, there had been many signs. Too many signs actually.

Like that one time she blushed so hard when she accidentally touched Hyunjin's hand. She still remembers the fluttering feeling she felt in her stomach that day.

 

  
Heejin was currently writing her notes and listening to the lesson attentively when she made a mistake in her writing. She immediately looks for her correction tape and in her rush, knocks over her pen off her table.

She bends over to pick it up but she notices that she was holding another hand instead. She looks up to the other person reaching for her pen and she freezes.

"You're so clumsy, Jeon Heejin." Kim Hyunjin, the person seated behind her, nonchalantly picks up her pen and puts it on her desk.

 

  
Or that one time that Hyunjin held her face and also unintentionally saved her from being scolded by Miss Park.

 

  
Heejin's head kept on bobbing up and down and swinging left to right. She had too much council work the previous night and she was extremely tired which caused her to doze off during class. It was their Math class and Miss Park was a very strict teacher. Students who were caught napping during her class were often given deductions in their recitation grade.

Miss Park was currently busy writing notes on the board as the students in the classroom quietly jotted them down on their notebooks. Hyunjin was having a hard time focusing on the board because of the head in front of her that kept on moving violently.

Miss Park was almost done writing on the board and is about to begin discussions. Hyunjin's patience finally runs out and she decides to do something about it by putting both of her hands on each side of Heejin's face and holding her head still.

Heejin feels soft hands touching her face which puts a peaceful smile on her face.

  
_Wow, these hands are so soft. I could stay like this all day._ Heejin thinks.

_Wait, hands?_

 

Heejin jolts awake and Hyunjin releases her head just in time as Miss Park faces her students.

  
"Hey Jeon Heejin, can you keep your head still? You're making it hard for me to focus on anything in front of me." Hyunjin demands.

"Oh shoot! I fell asleep. Thanks for waking me up." Heejin groggily rubs her eyes. "Also, I'm sorry." She smiles sheepishly and bows to Hyunjin before quickly turning to face Miss Park.

"Classic Jeon Heejin." Hyunjin shakes her head.

 

  
Heejin isn't stupid. She knows that the other girl probably hates her and was just forced to interact with her due to their abundance in mutual friends. But she just can't help but think of the girl all the time.

  
She had just been strongly denying her feelings for the other girl. She had fought a good fight, but now at least the worst part is over.

  
Or not. The actual problem here is not her crushing on Hyunjin. Or her being a painfully awkward mess in front of her to actually do anything about her feelings. Or the other girl liking or dating any other person.

It's the fact that she won't even ever be considered as a candidate for the position as _The Person That Hyunjin Likes The Most_.

Heejin watches her figure visibly deflate in the mirror. "What am I even doing? Hyunjin hates me. And what's up with her always calling me by my full name?" Heejin lashes out at her teddy bear and hits its poor head repeatedly. "Jeon Heejin, Jeon Heejin all the time! It's so annoying!"

At this rate, she might be better off going for the title of _The Person That Hyunjin Hates The Most_.

"I don't understand though. What did I even do in the last 3 years that made her hate me so much?" Heejin could only wonder.

She thinks about this everyday. It's the first thing she thinks of when she wakes up in the morning. She even thinks about it while she's in the shower, or while she's eating her lunch, and even before she goes to bed at night.

"What if she knows that I like her and she doesn't like the idea of it? Am I being too obvious?" Heejin sees her own eyes grow as big as saucers and her pupils begin to shake back and forth.

" _Ugh!_ " She facepalms hard and pulls out all of her hair in frustration.

"Whatever, I gotta go to school. Begone from my thoughts, Kim Hyunjin!" Heejin takes a deep breath and gives herself a final look-over in the mirror.

She gathers her things currently laid out on her bed and shoves them thoughtlessly in her backpack. She swiftly exits her room and heads for the stairs.

She checks her watch. _6:30 AM. Perfect. She's probably on her way out now._ Heejin thinks.

She announces her departure to the members of her family currently having their breakfast at the Jeon Family's dining table.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Heejin's mom asks.

"I'm fine, mom." Heejin shoots her mom a quick smile and heads for the door.

"Jeon. Heejin."

At the sound her full name leaving her mom's lips, she quickly turns on her heels and runs to their dining table. She hurriedly scans the food on the table for anything that would be easy to eat on the go.

Toast! Perfect. Heejin grabs a single piece of toast and a box of orange juice to go with it. She also doesn't forget to take her lunch box with her, of course. And before her mom could even say anything, she takes off in the speed of light and bids her family good bye one last time.

"Bye, everyone!" Heejin shouts as she closes the door shut.

  
As she walks toward their front gate, she spots a familiar figure walking by their house.

"Kim Hyunjin!" Heejin calls out. _Yes! That totally sounded normal._ Heejin fistpumps internally.

Hyunjin swears she heard someone call out her name so she pulls out one of the earphones plugged in her ears and turns in the direction of the voice she heard.

  
She sees Heejin waving enthusiastically at her with a bright smile on her face.

“Isn’t it a little too early for you to be annoying me, Jeon Heejin?” Hyunjin flatly asks.

“Isn’t it a little too early for you to be mean to me, Kim Hyunjin?” Heejin counters.

“Fair point.” Hyunjin shrugs and plugs her earphones back in and resumes walking.

  
Heejin follows behind and just stares at Hyunjin’s back. This had also been a daily routine for Heejin. She and Hyunjin are neighbors so she knows Hyunjin leaves her house at around 6:30 every morning. She also knows that Hyunjin likes to listen to music in the morning when she walks to school so she doesn’t interrupt. She just quietly walks behind Hyunjin, content with staring at the girl’s back for now.

But of course, that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t look forward to the day that the cat-like girl would find her more interesting than music.

 _I still have a whole year left in high school with Hyunjin. That’s more than enough. I’ll make you notice me, Kim Hyunjin._ Heejin thinks to herself.

  
Heejin had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn’t see Hyunjin stop in front of her. Hyunjin is a naturally athletic girl and she normally walks very fast so the distance between them is quite big. Because of this, Heejin is usually in between walking and sprinting just to catch up to Hyunjin. But the next thing she knows is that her face was already pressed up against Hyunjin’s back.

It takes a few seconds before her brain registers what just happened and when she looks up, she is met with Hyunjin’s cat-like eyes staring down at her.

“I swear to god you’re so clumsy, Jeon Heejin.” Hyunjin shakes her head in disapproval and looks away from the slightly shorter girl.

  
Heejin examines her surroundings and sees that the crossing light had actually turned red in the middle of her daydream. She internally facepalms at yet another successful attempt of embarrassing herself in front of Hyunjin.

  
The crossing light finally turns green again and they continue walking to school. With Hyunjin and her earphones leading the way, while Heejin quietly follows Hyunjin’s footsteps.

If Heejin notices that Hyunjin was walking a bit slower this time, she doesn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

_Rrrrrring!_

"Finally! I'm about to lose all my brain cells from extreme hunger!" Jinsoul gets up in the speed of light and gets some lunch money from her wallet.

"Let's not get too excited here. We all know that you already had none to begin with." Yves flings her right arm coolly around Chuu's shoulder and walks to the cafeteria passing Jinsoul, not forgetting to give her a teasing pat on her head.

Jinsoul looks around helplessly, wanting to get back at Yves and her unparalleled wit, but ultimately fails.

"There, there. It's alright, Jingolas. Let's just eat." Jungeun smiles at her sympathetically and pulls her away from where she's currently standing.

"Hey, Yeojin! What did mom put in your lunch box? I think she mistakenly put my pork bun in yours. It's not here." Haseul explains to her sister while rummaging through her lunch box.

"Whatever, it's not my fault that mom made a mistake." Yeojin sticks out her tongue at her sister and sprints out of the classroom.

"What the hell, Yeojin! If I catch you, I swear you're dead!" Haseul quickly runs after her sister.

Vivi witnessed the whole exchange and just shakes her head wordlessly as she follows the sisters out of the classroom.

Most of the students have already gone out to head to the cafeteria but Heejin still remains in her seat, seemingly busy with her notebook. Gowon immediately notices and calls out to her friend.

"Hey, Heejin! What are you still doing there? Walk with us to the cafeteria!" Heejin looks up from her seat and sees Gowon already with Hyejoo, Choerry and Hyunjin. She sees everybody looking at her expectantly, except for one who was currently busy scrolling through her phone.

 _Kim Hyunjin, of course. The one person whose attention I crave the most. Of course, it has to be her._ Heejin internally sighs.

"Oh, I think I need to go to the council room. I really have to work on this. The school festival is coming up and I need to sort this out." Heejin looks at her friends apologetically and picks up her stuff. "I'll just eat there. You guys have fun at lunch!" Heejin waves goodbye to her friends and heads for the council room.

"Of course. That's our student council president, Jeon Heejin." Choerry comments.

Hyejoo shrugs and turns to her friends. "Let's go?" The rest of the gang nods and they all start to walk out of the classroom.

Once they were finally out the door, Hyunjin suddenly speaks up.

"Guys, I think you should go ahead. I need to go to the restroom quickly." She excuses herself.

"Alright, we'll all just be at our usual table." Gowon tells her.

"Gotcha." Hyunjin smiles at her friends before walking to the restroom.

 

  
Heejin was currently buried in her work in finalizing the room assignments and forms of reservation for their school festival. They still have at least three weeks away but the venues needed to be secured right away so they could begin planning the logistics.

"Damn, I'm so tired." She begins stretching her arms and massaging them. "I should eat first." Heejin smiles brightly at the thought of food. She ducks under her table, searching for her lunch box. She also inspected everything at the top of her desk but she couldn't find it.

"Huh? It's not here. Did I leave it in the classroom?" Heejin ponders and walks out of the council room to check their classroom, which was only a few rooms away. As she opens the door of the council room, she almost trips over a cute-looking pink thing placed at the doorway.

"Huh?" Heejin bends down and picks up the object. "This is my lunch box." Heejin examines the lunch box thoroughly to verify. "Yup, this is definitely mine. But who placed this here?" Heejin looks around but sees an empty hallway.

"Whatever, I'm so hungry already." Heejin turns around to head inside the council room but she suddenly pokes her head out again before the door completely shuts.

"Um. Whoever you are, thank you!" Heejin shouts to no one and slams the door shut.

 

  
Once she hears that the council room door was finally closed, Kim Hyunjin waited for a few more seconds before walking out of the restroom. She slightly pokes her head out first just to make sure that Heejin was already out of sight.

  
_The coast is clear._

  
She begins walking to the cafeteria with a smile on her face. "Jeon Heejin, you clumsy idiot."

 

* * *

 

  
It had been a very long day for Heejin so far but luckily for her it was a Friday and they only had two more classes to go before they are done for the day. She still has to stay to do some council work, of course. But at least classes are almost over.

  
"So for your Health class project this year, you will be taking care of.." Miss Choi pauses and reaches for something under her table.

" _A baby egg!_ " The whole class cheers. It was one of the most awaited projects during senior year at BlockBerry High. The students usually go overboard and even create cribs and dresses for their baby eggs to earn extra points for creativity.

"Of course, as usual, this project will be done in pairs." Miss Choi tapes a long piece of paper on the board and turns to her students. "Please refer to this sheet to find out who your partners are."

The students all rush to the board in excitement and they all begin move towards their partners. Most of them were happy with the pairing while some were disappointed.

Gowon got Hyejoo as her partner and they were obviously very satisfied. " _Assa_! We meet again, Son Hyejoo." Gowon cheers as Hyejoo just smiles softly at her partner.

"Yes! Kim Jiwoo, my soulmate. I promise to take care of our baby and be a good mother to her." Yves backhugs Chuu and positions their baby egg in front of Chuu's stomach. She then proceeds to dramatically caress the egg as Chuu plays along and holds her hands.

"Look at those idiots." Jungeun comments. "We'll obviously be better parents then them."

"Hell yeah! I'll also make sure that our baby is the most stylish baby in the history of baby eggs. Heh." Jungeun's partner, Jinsoul adds.

"Aww is our baby hungry already? Mommy Vivi, can you get some food for Baby Seullie?" Haseul calls out to her partner worriedly.

"I don't know how to respond to that. But can we name our baby, Vivienne instead?" Vivi smiles innocently.

"Heh! Our egg looks cool. Check this out, Choerry." Yeojin shows the drawings she made on their project.

"Ohhhh. Not bad, Im Yeojin!" Choerry gives her partner a high five. "Our egg totally looks like a superhero. Wait, let me add some more details."

 

Amidst all the noise from the happy couples, there was one couple that was completely silent.

  
Yves immediately notices the difference in the air surrounding the two people and decides to comment on it. "Oh! Heejin and Hyunjin got partnered. This is gonna be interesting."

Upon hearing Yves, the rest of the gang immediately takes notice of the two and cackles loudly at them.

"I don't know about _Best Parents_ but we already got _Worst Parents_ decided for sure." Jinsoul laughs.

"I know. Miss Choi isn't this a bit too harsh? These two don't really speak to each other that much." Haseul genuinely voices out her concern.

"Yeah, Miss Choi. I can switch partners if this is too much for both of them." Gowon volunteers.

Chuu decides to be a good friend and walks over to the two people who were still silent. "Guys, you're being too harsh. We're all friends here anyway. They're gonna be fine. Right, guys?" Chuu smiles expectantly at both of them.

Hyunjin decides to take the lead and speaks up. "Jeon Heejin, I'll take care of the egg first for now. But I have football practice later so I'll just drop it off at the council room later." Hyunjin finishes in one breath and walks away with their egg, not waiting for Heejin's response.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Heejin speaks to no one.

Chuu witnesses the whole exchange and her smile falls apart. "I can't believe this. We've barely begun but this egg's parents are already divorced."

 

 

* * *

 

  
Later that afternoon, classes were finally done and the gang was already outside their classroom, except for Heejin who already left ahead of them to begin council work.

The gang was pretty active in school activities. Yves, Jungeun, Hyunjin and Hyejoo are members of the football team, Haseul, Jinsoul and Chuu are the leads of the school choir, Vivi and Yeojin were part of the school's newsletter team, and Gowon and Choerry were part of the student council along with Heejin.

  
"Alright, we're off to football practice. Guess I'll just see you all at my house later?" Jungeun asks the gang.

"Yeah, we already planned to hang at the ice cream parlor first then we'll all go to your house together after." Choerry replies.

"Wait, don't you guys have council work today?" Hyunjin asks, pointing at the two council members.

"Heejin messaged us all in the council group chat that she'll take care of the venue reservations and let us all have this Friday off." Gowon shows her phone screen to let everybody see Heejin's message.

"Oh." Hyunjin frowns.

"Oh? What is this? Is that concern I see on your face, Kim Hyunjin?" Yves teases her.

"I was just curious, Miss Ha Sooyoung. Get to practice. And I'm saying this as the team captain." Hyunjin demands in a strict tone. "I just need to drop off this egg but if I arrive at the field and I don't see all of you stretching, I'll add 10 laps for each missing person in today's endurance test."

Upon hearing this, the members of the football team scramble to get to the school's field in an instant.

 

  
Heejin was all alone in the council room, working on finalizing the documents for venue reservation when she hears a knock on the door. She looks up and immediately recognizes the figure standing by the doorway.

"H-hyunjin?" Heejin gulps.

Yes. Kim Hyunjin. Looking more glorious than ever in her football jersey.

"Hey, Jeon Heejin. Just dropping off the egg." Hyunjin awkwardly raises the egg in her hands to show her partner.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Heejin smiles awkwardly and takes the egg in Hyunjin's hand.

"Oh and um, here." Hyunjin places an energy drink on top of Heejin's table. Heejin's eyes grew wide and she tries to fight the blush forming on her cheeks.

"An energy drink? Why are you giving me this?" Heejin manages to sound nonchalant amidst the thundering inside her chest.

"Uh, a freshman asked me to give it to you." Hyunjin robotically answers.

"Oh, a freshman." Heejin couldn't help but sound disappointed. "What's the freshman's name? I want to properly thank her." She asks as she regains her composure.

"Oh, she didn't say her name. She just told me to give it to you." Hyunjin responds and stands awkwardly in front of Heejin with her hands behind her back. "Anyway, gotta get to practice." Hyunjin dashes out of the council room.

  
"Yeah, I'll just.." Before Heejin could even say anything Hyunjin had already disappeared in front of her. "...see you at Jungeun's house or whatever." Heejin stares blankly as she waves to nobody and she stays in that position for quite some time. "Wow. She really hates me that much, huh?" Heejin sighs deeply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Miss Park, here are the forms for the venue reservation. We just need the principal to sign it so we can forward this to Sir Lee." Heejin politely explains to their council adviser.

"No problem, Heejin. I can take care of it from here. You should go home! It's already almost 6 and it's a Friday. Go have fun with your friends." Miss Park smiles kindly at the hardworking student council president.

"I'll head out right away, Miss Park. I just wanted to make sure that I finished this today. Thank you so much for your help and sorry for the trouble!" Heejin bows to her adviser.

"It's my job to do this, Heejin. Don't be silly." Miss Park chuckles. "Now, go!"

"Bye, Miss Park! Have a great weekend!" Heejin runs off but not before shooting Miss Park a cute finger heart.

 

Heejin packs her belongings in the council room calmly. She is just happy to be done with the week and excited to hang out with her friends with no worries in her mind. She reaches for her phone in her pocket and calls Chuu as she locks the council room.

"Hey, Jiwoo! I'm finally done. I'll be there soon! Bye!" Heejin smiles to herself and heads for the exit.

But before she could even set foot outside the campus, it suddenly begins to rain.

"Oh, it's raining?" Heejin looks up and immediately opens her bag to retrieve her umbrella. She starts to panic when she couldn't find it inside her bag.

"Did I leave it in the council room?" She thinks. "Nah, I didn't even take it out toda- Shoot! I left it at my balcony!" Heejin finally remembers that she had placed her umbrella out on her balcony to dry it off.

"Oh man, I can't exactly run in the rain. It's too strong and this stupid egg might break." Heejin gives up and sits on the steps.

 

  
While Heejin plays some games on her phone, another person exits the campus and sees the situation outside.

"Oh, it's raining?", says the other person.

Heejin looks up from her phone and sees, of course, it's Kim Hyunjin. _It's always Kim Hyunjin._ She thinks.

"Hyunjin?" She calls out.

Hyunjin looks down in her direction and sees her sitting at the steps. "Oh, Jeon Heejin. What are you still doing here?" Hyunjin asked with wide eyes.

"Council work finished late and then as I was about to claim my freedom and head to Jungeun's house it suddenly rained and I don't have an umbrella." Heejin whines. "How about you? Why are you still here? Didn't the rest of the football team leave already like, an hour ago?"

"Team captain duties." Hyunjin shrugs and sits beside Heejin. She takes out her phone and earphones.

 _Of course, she's gonna listen to music again._ Heejin watches Hyunjin and complains to herself.

Hyunjin notices Heejin observing her trying to get her phone to turn on. "Shoot. My phone's dead." Hyunjin sighs and shoves her earphones and phone back in her pocket.

"You must hate being stuck here with me, don't you?" Heejin chuckles bitterly.

"Huh? Not really. Why would you think that, Jeon Heejin?" Hyunjin was shocked to hear Heejin's question. _And why does she sound sad?_ Hyunjin thinks.

"I don't know. You just treat me really coldly compared to the rest of the gang. And even though we're neighbors, you don't even talk to me at all and only listen to music when you're with me. It just seems like you don't really like me that much." Heejin looks over at Hyunjin sadly.

Hyunjin's eyebrows knit together and she turns her head to face Heejin to explain. But when she sees Heejin's sad eyes, she immediately becomes silent.

"See? You can't even deny it." Heejin scoffs. "I know I sound pathetic right now but I s-sort of have a crush on you." Heejin confesses nervously. "Okay, not sort of. I totally have a crush on you. And before you even ask me why, I don't know either. And look, I totally understand if you don't like me. It's fine. I'm fine. I just wanted you to know." Heejin rambles.

"So please don't hate me anymore. I promise I won't do anything about this stupid crush." Heejin fakes a laugh.

Hyunjin's adrenaline hit her when she heard Heejin's confession. She quickly tried to form a proper sentence to explain her side but she fails again.

"B-but I don't hate you." Hyunjin mutters in a small voice, hoping that Heejin would understand.

"Huh?" Heejin looks at Hyunjin, confused.  
  
"I like you, you know." Hyunjin tries again.

"What?" Heejin stares at Hyunjin as if she had grown two heads.

" _I meant I also have a crush on you, dummy!_ " Hyunjin finally confesses. Heejin's mouth hangs open in disbelief.

"Well-" Hyunjin begins to explain but she notices that Heejin hasn't moved at all. "I'm not explaining anything to you until you shut your mouth." Hyunjin deadpans.

Heejin immediately shuts her mouth and Hyunjin laughs. Heejin couldn't help but smile, finally seeing the person she likes the most laughing because of her.

Hyunjin takes in a deep breath before she continues. "Anyway, as I was saying, I like you too. But I'm an awkward mess." Hyunjin exhales. "My brain just goes into overdrive when I see you and I panic so I guess that's why I either not talk to you at all or end up treating you coldly." Hyunjin looks down and frowns.

"But I swear, I like you too!" Hyunjin raises her right hand confesses her feelings again.

It was awkward for sure, but sincere nevertheless. Honestly, Heejin would probably take any type of confession if it's from Kim Hyunjin.

Heejin suddenly bursts into laughter, leaving Hyunjin perplexed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hyunjin asks.

"I'm just happy. My crush likes me back. Isn't that a reason to be happy?" Heejin smiles. Hyunjin smiles as well. She swears that Heejin's smile is the most infectious thing in this world and she wants to keep seeing it everyday if she could.

 

"So I take it that the energy drink was from you?" Heejin questions with a knowing smile.

Hyunjin nods quietly in response.

"And the lunch box too?"

Again, _a nod._

"Kim Hyunjin, I swear to God you'll be the death of me!" Heejin playfully shoves Hyunjin's shoulder, both still with smiles on their faces.

"I'm really sorry for being stupid, Jeon Heejin. I swear I'll try harder." Hyunjin promises. "Just tell me what you want."

"You're so stupid." Heejin shakes her head. "Just be you and relax. _I don't bite._ " Heejin teases. "Although, I do have one request."

"What is it?" Hyunjin waits expectantly for a response.

" _Quit calling me Jeon Heejin!_ " Heejin demands and slaps Hyunjin's arm. "Just call me _Heejin_ or _Heekie_ like our friends do."

"Okay, got it." Hyunjin takes note of it mentally.

Hyunjin gets up confidently and holds out her hand. "Let's go, H-heejin."

" _H-heejin?_ " Heejin mocks Hyunjin and laughs at her. "Why are you so awkward?"

"I don't know! Calling your name just makes me feel weird." Hyunjin blushes. "Are you gonna take my hand or not?" Hyunjin whines, still holding out her hand.

"I will." Heejin takes Hyunjin's hand and gets up. " _H-hyunjin._ " Heejin teases the other girl again and giggles.

"You like me that much, huh?" Heejin pokes Hyunjin's face and teases her some more.

"If you keep teasing me, I won't share my umbrella with you." Hyunjin threatens as she opens her umbrella.

" _You had an umbrella all this time?_ " Heejin is dumbfounded.

"Well, y-yeah. I was thinking of a way to ask you to share it with me... _but I'm stupid and awkward, okay?_ " Hyunjin stomps on the ground like a child.

"Let's just go." Heejin laughs and they start to walk in the rain.

Heejin was still laughing was not paying attention when she suddenly trips and almost falls. Thankfully, Hyunjin grabs Heejin's arm just in time to save the latter from, what could have been, a messy fall.

Now it was Hyunjin's turn to laugh at the other girl. "What the hell, Heejin. You're really too clumsy."

"Whatever. Just focus on walking. They're already waiting for us." Heejin changes the topic and sneakily links arms with Hyunjin, dragging the other girl to walk faster.

 

  
_"You're so stupid, Kim Hyunjin."_

 

_"And you're still a clumsy idiot, Jeon Heejin."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**BONUS: Hyunjin's Side**

  
"She left her curtain wide open again. I can't believe this idiot."

It was a usual morning for Hyunjin. She had already finished preparing her stuff for school and was now sitting peacefully on the chair near her window.

Looking out her window, she sees the neighbor's daughter, the youngest member of the Jeon family, her longtime crush, Jeon Heejin.

The neighbor's daughter was once again taking too much time in front of the mirror, seemingly practicing some skit for some play.

"Did she also join the school's theater club? She keeps doing this everyday. We're already going to be late to school." Hyunjin checks her watch. _6:25 AM._

"She looks so funny though, but still cute." Hyunjin chuckles to herself and rests her chin on her right arm, still observing the other girl from her window.

She sees that the neighbor's daughter finally moves away from her mirror and starts to pack her things. When she sees the other girl exiting her room, she gets up from her chair and prepares to leave as well.

"Oh, she left her umbrella in the balcony." Hyunjin observes. "I think it's supposed to rain today too. I guess I'm gonna have to wait for this clumsy idiot." Hyunjin sighs and shakes her head.

  
She bids her family goodbye and heads out to school. She stays for a while in front of their gate, seemingly waiting for something.

"Bye, everyone!" Hyunjin hears Heejin's voice and immediately plugs in her earphones.

She doesn't really play any music when she puts them on but she still pretends to listen to music to avoid being an awkward mess in front of the girl she had been crushing on.

She slowly walks toward the Jeon residence, making sure that her timing would be just right. From her peripheral, she could already see Heejin opening their gate.

Perfect.

 

_"Kim Hyunjin!"_

 

 

**_\-- fin --_ **


End file.
